


Primeras impresiones

by CaptainSaku



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSaku/pseuds/CaptainSaku
Summary: Las primeras impresiones que tuvo Shepard de Garrus cuando se sumó a la tripulación de la Normandía.





	Primeras impresiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ContinuousSpec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinuousSpec/gifts).
  * A translation of [Initial Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629760) by [ContinuousSpec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinuousSpec/pseuds/ContinuousSpec). 



> Nota de la autora original:  
> Escrito para el Tema 1: Comienzos de MEFlashFanwork en Tumblr.
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> Esta es una traducción de Initial Thoughts por Continuousspec. También es la primera parte de su regalo para Mass Effect Holiday Cheer. Imagino que no habla español, pero espero que le guste!

Cuando Garrus se sumó a la tripulación de la _Normandía_ , los primeros pensamientos que tuvo Shepard sobre él fueron breves y sucintos:

 _¡_ _Pero qu_ _é_ _mal tipo!_

Con ese pensamiento y todo, Shepard lo dejó sumarse a la tripulación, por su trabajo en el caso de Saren. La verdad es que su acto de “policía forajido” no ayudaba en nada. De hecho, le servía de recordatorio de las pocas buenas personas que había dejado atrás con los Rojos, que seguramente estarían muertas (o peor) por tener esa misma actitud.

Por lo menos Garrus tenía claro que lo lanzaría por la cámara de descompresión si se pasaba de listo.

Molesta y todo, Shepard igualmente lo incluía en su equipo a la hora de completar una misión. Luego de caer por un precipicio o dos y de que se les prendiera fuego el Mako un par de veces, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera hacer las reparaciones.

Fue en esas misiones que Shepard comenzó a notar que Garrus hacía buen equipo con ella y con Ash. Al menos cuando venía Garrus tenía su propio escuadrón de francotiradores. Poco tiempo después de esta observación, su opinión de él se volvió menos dura.

_Será mal tipo, pero por lo menos es útil._

Lo que le había caído mal de Garrus había sido el disparo contra los captores de la Dra. Michel. Sí, había sido un buen tiro, pero Shepard había estado demasiado cabreada en el momento como para que le importaran un bledo las habilidades del turiano. Así y todo, al ver volar la lamparita de un geth a un kilómetro de distancia, decidió que estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle un cumplido.

_También tiene muy buena puntería._

Pasaron unas semanas, y Shepard se acostumbró a tener a Garrus cuidando sus espaldas. Le resultó hasta natural llevarlo a la misión de Feros.

Garrus insistió en ayudar a los colonos antes de que ella siquiera llegara a dar la orden. Incluso encontró baterías de repuesto y ayudó a May con las reparaciones, y no se detuvo hasta haber devuelto la electricidad a Esperanza de Zhu.

 _Bueno... quiz_ _á_ _s sea mejor persona de lo que pens_ _é_ _al principio._

Después de esa misión, Shepard comenzó a notar que a Garrus nunca le faltaban las bromas. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando comentó que “su manual de entrenamiento no cubría esta situación” cuando se encontraron frente a una antigua planta con capacidades de control mental.

Luego de una ducha para quitarse la mugre de Feros, Shepard comenzó con su paseo de rutina por la nave. Sin pensarlo, dejó a Garrus para el final; lo encontró trabajando debajo del Mako.

—¿Te doy una mano?—preguntó Shepard, apoyándose en un panel de control mientras lo observaba trabajar.

—Nah, lo tengo bajo control. Sí quisiera solicitar que intentes esquivar a los geth la próxima.—Garrus tosió al encontrarse con una lluvia de piezas de Andador que caían del pobre vehículo.

Shepard tuvo que contener una risa antes de responder.—Y ni siquiera la he maltratado tanto aún.

—Me imaginé. Muero de ganas por ver el maltrato, Comandante.

—Muy gracioso, Garrus.—Se detuvo brevemente antes de alejarse del panel con un empujón, lista para irse y diciéndose que regresaría luego, cuando no estuviera tan ocupado.—Y dime Shepard.

—Bueno, muero de ganas por ver el maltrato, _Shepard_.—trinó la voz de Garrus, desde abajo del Mako.

Shepard ignoró el calor que le subió por el cuello al oír su voz, pero se permitió una sonrisa mientras se alejaba en dirección al elevador.

_De acuerdo, lo admito, es gracioso._

Pronto, recibieron órdenes de regresar a la Ciudadela. La tripulación estaba agotada por el viaje, y necesitaban reabastecerse antes de salir a la búsqueda de la Dra. T’Soni. Shepard decidió hacer los mandados con Ash y Garrus, y le dio al resto de la tripulación permiso para bajar a tierra durante dos días.

Había traído a Ashley para exponerla un poco más a la galaxia, pero... ¿por qué a Garrus?

Sí, Garrus era útil, y bueno con el rifle, e incluso algo cómico, pero su razonamiento fue que, como Garrus había vivido y trabajado en la Ciudadela, la conocía bien y sabía manejarse en ella. Seguro eso les vendría bien, siguió razonando, por si se perdían.

Garrus incluso ofreció sus reflexiones sobre el Presidium al acercarse al Monumento del Relé. Qué lindo, que comentara sobre las áreas que terminaban por visitar. Aunque la verdad era que Shepard no le estaba prestando tanta atención a lo que decía, sino más bien a la manera en que resonaba su voz al hablar.

_También tiene una voz agradable._

El pensamiento hizo que le ardieran las mejillas. Garrus, mientras tanto, seguía hablando del monumento.

Shepard se maldijo para sus adentros y se paró más erguida, intentando acallar otros pensamientos similares.

—¿Pasa algo?—Garrus la miró consternado, con un pequeño movimiento de mandíbulas a la par.

—No, nada. Ehm. Deberíamos seguir.—tartamudeó Shepard, haciendo caso omiso la mirada que le lanzó Ash.

—Como digas, Shepard.

Shepard se arrepintió de la conversación que habían tenido, los nervios haciéndole saltar el corazón al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre, incluso mientras intentaba deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

_Mierda. Creo que me gusta._


End file.
